Beckinfield Little Theatre
Time Line Aug 6, 2012 The barrier that was constructed to block the view of what was once the Beckinfield Little Theatre has now been completely absorbed into the self-constructing structure. Traffic on Highway 99 has come to a complete standstill as tourists flock to the location to snap pictures. Officers from the Beckinfield Police Department try their best to keep traffic moving, but they are completely overwhelmed by the sheer number of cars stopping by to have a look. Jul 30, 2012 The wall that was constructed to obstruct the view of the rubble that was once the Beckinfield Little Theatre has begun to move. It seems that the wall is being drawn into the self-constructing structure. The movement is imperceptible to the naked eye, but each day since it has been erected it has moved toward the mysterious structure. Traffic piles up daily, as everyone seems to want to get a look at what is happening. The wall that was put up to keep traffic moving is having the opposite effect. Jul 23, 2012 The pace of the movement of the rubble at the Beckinfield Little Theatre has appeared to pick up. It seems the closer the mysterious self-generating structure comes to completion, the faster the rubble moves. Every day the structure grows a bit more, but it still has a long way to go. Now a construction crew has moved in and begun building a wall in front of the theater to block drivers on Highway 99 from seeing the rubble. Traffic on the highway has increased even more over the last few days from those hoping to get one last look before the new obstruction wall is completed. Jul 2, 2012 The rubble that was once the Beckinfield Little Theatre continues to move at a snail’s pace. Every day, subtle changes occur but no one can spot any actual movement. The Beckinfield Police Department has blocked off the area, but that hasn’t stopped curious rubberneckers from driving by to have a look. This has made travel down Highway 99 a miserable experience. Jun 25, 2012 The rubble that was once the Beckinfield Little Theatre continues to move on its own. Every day something new has been altered. It is as though someone (or something) is turning it into some sort of structure. Traffic along Highway 99 has come to standstill. Even the bevy of police officers directing traffic doesn’t seem to help. People simply want to see what is happening and if they can spot any movement. Jun 17, 2012 Another wall fell at the Beckinfield Little Theatre; just like the first time, there were no witnesses. It is as if the remnants of the theater are moving on their own, albeit very slowly. Highway 99 has once again become like a parking lot as word is spreading to neighboring towns that something odd is happening at the theater. Beckinfield police have been stationed on the highway to try to keep traffic flowing, but are doing little good. Delays are increasing. Jun 10, 2012 Now that the demolished building that was once the Beckinfield Little Theatre has stopped smoldering, an intriguing new phenomenon has occurred. Some of the rubble has shifted and one of the remaining walls is now leaning in at a very odd angle. It must have happened in the middle the night, as no one seems to have witnessed it. Highway 99 has become clogged with traffic again as motorists try to steal a look. Jun 3, 2012 Though the Beckinfield Little Theatre was destroyed on April 1 2012, the spirit of the performers lives on. Determined to prove that the theater is more than just a building, a group known as the Beckinfield Players has come together and is sponsoring periodic “Open Mic” nights around town. They are trying to keep the theater alive as they search for a new performing venue of their own. The first event was held on Saturday, June 2, 2012 at Leda Jo’s Bar and Grill in New Beckinfield. Locals performed songs, poems, magic, and other entertaining acts. May 23, 2012 Though the Beckinfield Little Theatre was destroyed on April 1, 2012, the spirit of the performers lives on. Determined to prove that the theater is more than just a building, a group known as the Beckinfield Players has come together and is sponsoring periodic “Open Mic” nights around town. They are trying to keep the theater alive as they search for a new performing venue of their own. The first event will be held Saturday, June 2, 2012 at Leda Jo’s Bar and Grill in New Beckinfield. Anyone can get up and perform a song, skit, poem, comedy act, or do any other sort of entertainment. Don’t miss it! May 14, 2012 The Beckinfield Volunteer Fire Department finally gave up dousing the smoldering remains of the Beckinfield Little Theatre, which was destroyed on April 1, 2012. The moment they stopped hosing the rubble, the smoldering stopped. It was as if the water was feeding the smoke. Much water damage from the runoff has occurred throughout New Beckinfield, but the flooding has begun to subside. May 7, 2012 The rubble that was once the Beckinfield Little Theatre continues to smolder. Firefighters have been unable to quench the smoke that has now risen for more than a month, but they continue to saturate the remains of the theater with water. Now a water shortage has been announced and residents have been asked to conserve. On cloudy days, the smoke hovers over New Beckinfield creating an eerie smog. Old Beckinfield remains smoke-free. May 7, 2012 As fire alarms sounded all over New Beckinfield last Thursday at 2 PM, witnesses of the destruction of the Beckinfield Little Theatre heard Primbobi war chants ringing in their ears and felt a strange pull toward Destiny Crest. This coming Thursday, a few will get a head start and actually make it up the hill before the alarms stop sounding, yet they will find nothing out of the ordinary when they reach the top. Apr 30, 2012 Flooding has become the talk of New Beckinfield. Night and day, weary firefighters are saturating the remains of the Beckinfield Little Theatre with water, yet the rubble continues to smolder. The runoff from the never-ending dousing has caused numerous floods in the back streets surrounding the area. A few businesses have closed temporarily and local proprietors are furious that their businesses are in jeopardy because the firefighters can’t find another solution. Apr 23, 2012 The rubble that was once the Beckinfield Little Theatre continues to smolder three weeks after the theater was destroyed by a mysterious blast. The Beckinfield Volunteer Fire Department has never left the scene. They hose the remnants continuously and are completely puzzled as to why the area continues to smolder. Meanwhile, Highway 99 has become a near-parking lot as rubberneckers from neighboring towns tie up traffic. Beckinfield police are fighting to keep traffic flowing smoothly, but they have been advising local residents to try to stay away from the area. Apr 16, 2012 Witnesses of the lights that appeared in the sky the night the Beckinfield Little Theatre burned to the ground are finally getting a bit of relief: the recurring Primbobi war chants that were ringing in their ears since that night have begun to dissipate. During the course of the week, the sound began to wear off completely…with the exception of Thursdays at 2:00 PM. As the alarms sound throughout New Beckinfield and Primbobi aritifacts in the area glow green, all witnesses to the destruction of the BLT will continue to hear phantom Primbobi war chants for exactly 30 minutes each each Thursday afternoon. Apr 9, 2012 As the authorities try to get to the bottom of the event that may or may not have occurred during and following the final performance of The Legends of Beckinfield on April 1, 2012, an official questionnaire has been released. Residents are creating video diary entries for officials to use in their investigation. Apr 7, 2012 The explosion that destroyed the Beckinfield Little Theatre on Sunday night threw rubble and debris in all directions and damaged a portion of Highway 99. Authorities were forced to close the freeway in both directions. They quickly created a detour, routing traffic around the town. This has shut off Beckinfield’s only major artery. The few back roads that lead out of town are rarely used and have been in a state of disrepair for years. Beckinfield is now all but isolated from the outside world. Helicopters began arriving late Sunday night and have continued shuttling unknown people into town. Residents have begun to realize that there is currently no practical way in or out of town. By Wednesday night, grocery store shelves were already becoming leaner. Blondie’s coffee shop has once again become the go-to spot for catching up on the latest news and gossip. Everyone has noticed that Dylan Marks has not been seen since Sunday night. The shop’s owner, Dr. “Blondie” Waltzkowski, closed the annex portion of the shop and allowed investigators to use it as their home base. The only investigator spotted not wearing the protective HAZMAT suit was the fiery redhead, Dr. Kippart. She was seen at Blondie’s at all hours heading up the investigation this week. Residents brave enough to venture closer for a look have said that none of the theater damage has been cleaned up as of yet. They report that workers in HAZMAT suits have swarmed the smoking rubble and are thoroughly studying the area. More and more investigators have been arriving via helicopter. Apr 6, 2012 Marta Marks has again been spending all her time at Hidden Star Lake. Her husband, Dylan, hasn’t been seen since the destruction of the Beckinfield Little Theatre. Marta continues to avoid most modern conveniences. Those who see her sitting by the lake claim that her eyes seem vacant as she stares out over the water. Apr 5, 2012 Cleanup has begun on what was once the Beckinfield Little Theatre. Highway 99 is expected to open again next week. Workers in HAZMAT suits are meticulously putting each piece of the exploded building into evidence bags. Apr 4, 2012 People who were at the Beckinfield Little Theatre on Sunday night and actually witnessed the lights in the sky are all claiming to have an odd ringing in their ears. Though they have difficulty describing the specifics, they say it is as if they constantly hear Primbobi war chants far off in the distance. Apr 2, 2012 On the final night of the play, Sunday, April 1, all eighteen leads gathered on stage to present the closing monologue usually performed by the Young Historian. They began by recounting the lights in the sky incident that occurred exactly one year ago that night. Just as they began the story, the theater’s fire alarm suddenly sounded and the emergency lights snapped on. The fiery redheaded scientist Dr. Kippart immediately stepped from the wings and took the stage. Over the wailing, she announced that everyone should leave the theater cautiously but with urgency. Dylan Marks, the play’s director, leapt onto the stage from the audience and accused Kippart of pulling the alarm herself. Suddenly, the wailing alarm went silent and the theater plunged into darkness. In the stunned silence, Dr. Kippart said, “We need to get everyone out. Now!” There was a bit of confusion as audience members realized that even their cell phones had stopped working. Dylan Marks took control and asked for all the exit doors to be opened and people to leave in an orderly fashion. There was no panic as everyone cautiously found their way out and onto the streets. Dylan was the last person out of the theater and made sure no one was left inside. As the members of the audience reached the sidewalk, they noticed that power was out throughout the neighborhood. Many people claim they heard whispers of ancient Primbobi chants echoing through the alleys. Dr. Kippart was on the street directing the many black-suit-clad “scientists” who were in the audience to get people as far away from the theater as possible. Eyes began to gaze upward as five mysterious lights appeared in the sky and began moving toward the theater. As the lights got closer it became unmistakable that a huge triangular shape, which people called a ship, connected them. As the “ship” hovered over the theater, it rotated once. Then the five lights pulsed and a beam of light seemed to engulf the theater. Suddenly, the beam swung away from the theater like a spotlight and focused on a low-hanging cloud. Without warning, a bolt of lightning burst from the cloud and struck the theater with a deafening crash. The theater exploded into flames. Everyone scrambled for cover. The “ship” rotated slowly then rocket upwards into the clouds. All power returned and 911 calls sounded throughout New Beckinfield. The Beckinfield Volunteer Fire Department sprung into action. Many of the cast and crew attempted to assist in every way possible. Despite all the effort, they weren't able to save the theater, which burned to the ground. No lives were lost and no serious injuries were reported. Dylan Marks has not been seen since the event. Mar 26, 2012 After last weekend’s amazing opening, director Dylan Marks gave the entire company Monday night off. But Tuesday night everyone was called back in for pick-up rehearsals as this week’s group takes over the leads in the triple-cast play. Since no effects were used in Tuesday’s rehearsal, it went incredibly smoothly. Wednesday night’s rehearsal was another thing entirely. Nothing went right on the technical side. The cast barely got through the first act before Dylan called an end to rehearsal. Thursday they started again at the beginning of the show, and again only got through the first act. Therefore, the second week’s leads took the stage Friday night without ever having performed the complete second act. Mar 26, 2012 The second week of performances of The Legends of Beckinfield was this past weekend. The cast includes Virginia Francis Jones as Becca Beckin, Stanton Black IV as Bradford Beckin, Leda Jo Gupta as Susana Beckin-Linding, Trevor Hughes as Charles Beckin, Miss Gigi as the Starla Witness, and the “fabulous” Nel Zappola as the Young Historian. On Friday night, the Beckinfield Little Theatre was once again packed, but this weekend. a very different crowd was in attendance. Dr. Kippart escorted many, many strangers, all in black suits, to their seats. Each night there were more. Lines formed around the block, as Beckinfielders scrambled for tickets as well. On 6:00 PM Friday, it was announced that the show is completely sold out for the remainder of the run. Just like last week, the performances were all stellar and many of the audience members felt like they were actually witnessing each of the historic events that was playing out onstage. On Saturday, producer Reginald Alvis arrived in his stretch limo. He hadn’t been seen in weeks. Just prior to curtain, he will took the stage and announced that the show has been extended and will run indefinitely. He promised to announce the permanent cast after the show on Sunday, April 1, 2012. He added that even people who are not currently playing leads might end up with those roles. Mar 17, 2012 Friday night, prior to curtain, nerves were high for the opening weekend cast of The Legends of Beckinfield, which included Neveah Goode as Becca Beckin, Farmer Teddy as Bradford Beckin, Matilda Rose as Susanna Beckin-Linding, John Christo as Charles Beckin, Mary Beth Ann Buckland as the Starla Witness, and Francis Cottonbothom as the Young Historian. The Beckinfield Little Theatre was filled to capacity with the crème de la crème of Beckinfield townsfolk. Dr. “Blondie” Waltzkowski, Harvey Kanz, Richard and Jennifer Tobling, and Russell Banter were just a few members of the packed house. Just before the house lights dim, Chief Bill Whiteglass arrived with his date Dr. Kippart. When the curtain rose, the play soared as the cast took the stage. With every performance, the audience watched as the actors seem to transform into the legendary characters they were portraying. Everyone found the play to be an extremely impressive production. However, some members of the audience found it to be much more. They had the experience of actually being transported to the locations in the play and watching the actual living, breathing, legendary characters. They felt the chill in the air as they stood by Hidden Star Lake; they smelled the husks of the cornfield that belonged to Bradford Beckin; they experienced the terrifying sensations of being consumed by the dust storm as it laid waste to New Beckinfield. For each of these audience members, it was an experience like no other. When the final curtain came down, they were be unable to explain the transformation. Each of the actors also came away with the feeling that they totally lost themselves in their roles. Mar 16, 2012 The final few rehearsals for The Legends of Beckinfield were this week. They will be fraught with tension and nerves. The massive special effects for the show will cause rehearsals to drag on until well past midnight. On Tuesday night, Groundly Pagnia and his band Cul-de-sac showed up to play the background music for the first time. The cast was stunned to hear just how good the melodic music turns out to be. However, inserting the cues into the right parts of the show turned out to be a long, trying process for everyone. Director Dylan Marks finally called an end to rehearsal at 1:30 AM without getting through the entire show. On Wednesday, the exhausted cast attempted the first uninterrupted run-through of the entire show. But only five minutes in, it was interrupted by the first of many technical glitches that will occur throughout the course of the evening. The cast was only able to get through the first act of the play. Thursday night was the first and only full dress rehearsal. Though it was stopped multiple times for technical glitches, the cast muddled through the entire show. The embattled cast and crew finally sensed that the show is coming together. The Legends of Beckinfield opens tonight at the Beckinfield Little Theatre. Mar 5, 2012 With The Legends of Beckinfield opening Friday, March 16, this is the final week of rehearsals for the play before the often-hellish week known as “Tech Week.” Most of next week’s rehearsals will be devoted to perfecting the elaborate technical effects for the show. That means this is the last week for the actors to hone their performances without distraction. Nerves are beginning to fray, as things appear to be falling apart. Many actors don’t know their lines because of the series of unending rewrites that the play’s director, Dylan Marks, has insisted upon. But, for the most part, Dylan is as relaxed as ever. He continues to assure everyone that things will come together next week. They always do. But this week is spinning everyone but the director into a panic. However, one event did show an entirely different side of the director. During rehearsal on Thursday night, Dr. Kippart missed both of her entrances in the first act. Dylan stopped rehearsal and gently insisted that Kippart focus and show more respect to her fellow cast members. When Kippart then missed her entrance in Act 2, the director exploded into a rage. The entire cast watched wide-eyed as Dylan flew into a five-minute tirade and demanded that Kippart leave the theater and not return. Without saying a word, the fiery redhead gathered up her belongings and headed toward the exit. Just before she left she turned, stared at the cast gathered on the stage, and simply said, “You have no idea what I could have protected you from.” Feb 27, 2012 Dr. Kippart remains aloof during rehearsals for The Legends of Beckinfield. The usually-fiery redhead has kept to herself and rarely interacts with the cast. She is often spotted in the depths of the theater searching for something. Feb 27, 2012 Director Dylan Marks has told the cast they must have all their lines memorized and be “off book” by the end of the week. This has caused a bit a of stir, as the director continues to insist on rewrites. Many in the cast get confused as to which draft of the script they are supposed to be working on. Apparently Dylan is used to working with a large support staff to handle details like printing up the new drafts and getting them to all members of the cast and crew. Though many community members have volunteered to help, Dylan’s tremendous experience and theatrical brilliance continues to place overwhelming demands on nearly everyone involved. Feb 20, 2012 As rehearsals continue at the Beckinfield Little Theatre, more and more residents are joining cast of the play The Legends of Beckinfield. The joke among the cast has been that if this trend continues the cast might outnumber the audience. But the big shock of the week was when Dr. Kippart strolled into the theater and asked to join the cast. Director Dylan Marks welcomed the fiery redhead with open arms and reminded her that anyone can cast herself in the play. Dr. Kippart chose the role of “a bespectacled redheaded town skeptic.” Feb 13, 2012 Rehearsals for The Legends of Beckinfield continue at the Beckinfield Little Theatre. All six of the leading roles have been triple cast and director Dylan Marks says all of the actors are doing great. Many other residents have decided to add supporting roles of the their own and join the cast. Marks is thrilled with the results of this experimental work which seems to be pushing the bounds of traditional community theater. During a break, one of the cast members stumbled onto a hidden Primbobi artifact. Now much of the cast spends their free time searching the depths of the theater looking for more. Questions have come up as to whether these are artifacts that were borrowed by Marta Marks and never returned, or new discoveries being unearthed. Feb 7, 2012 Rehearsals are under way for the Beckinfield Little Theatre production of The Legends of Beckinfield. However, rehearsals are slow-moving because of the need for all three sets of lead actors to swap places to learn their staging. Each night the leads rotate in and out during rehearsals. But the turnout and enthusiasm of the massive ensemble has been terrific, even as Director Dylan Marks insists on numerous rewrites to hone the play toward his vision of artistic perfection. Jan 30, 2012 Rehearsals begin this week for The Legends of the Beckinfield. Director Dylan Marks surprised everyone when he decided to triple cast the play. Each week a different group of actors will be portraying the six leading characters. Performances will be Fridays, Saturdays, and Sundays beginning March 16 and ending on April 1. Rehearsals will be in the evenings at the newly renovated Beckinfield Little Theatre. Impressed by all the talent at the auditions, Dylan also added many roles to the supporting ensemble. Jan 23, 2012 Now that auditions have been completed for the play The Legends of Beckinfield, the final cast will be announced this week (more on this to come). Director Dylan Marks said the rehearsal process will begin the second week in February. Performances will run for three weeks on Fridays, Saturdays, and Sundays. The play will open March 16 and close on April 1. Renovations to the theater itself are nearly done and the theater is being restored to its former glory. Jan 16, 2012 The young lady thought to be Becca Beckin has not been seen since Thursday of last week. According to Dylan Marks’ latest video entry, Becca has been reunited with her father and seems to have left the physical realm of Beckinfield. Dylan claims to have witnessed the remarkable event that occurred in the Beckinfield Little Theatre. Repairs to the theater have picked up substantially since Thursday and the sabotage that had been plaguing the progress seems to have come to an end. Jan 13, 2012 On Thursday afternoon, “Becca Beckin” and Rose Banter were painting Primbobi symbols on a building in New Beckinfield. The faulty alarm system was sounding as usual at 2:00 PM. But the moment the wailing began, Becca popped out of her trancelike state for the first time. She instantly focused on the Beckinfield Little Theatre down the street and began walking toward it. The few people who braved the awful wailing of the alarms saw her enter the theater. A few minutes later, at precisely 2:17, the alarms will simply stopped. Becca has not been seen around town since. Dec 26, 2011 As the online auditions continue, repairs to the Beckinfield Little Theatre are picking up speed. Much to the surprise of staff and crew, the exterior of the theater was painted with various Primbobi-like paintings. The Legends of Beckinfield director, Dylan Marks, was quoted as saying, “I guess Reggie commissioned this. I didn’t know anything about it, but it certainly works for the play. It’s great drive-by advertising.” Dec 19, 2011 Dylan Marks, the director of The Legends of Beckinfield, has asked for volunteers to help clean up the Beckinfield Little Theatre. Reginald Alvis, the new owner of the venue and producer of the play, has been all but a deadbeat. Now odd things are happening around the theater itself. Dylan has asked for 24-hour security as things continue to go wrong. He is convinced someone doesn’t want the play to go on. Nov 17, 2011 Music mogul Reginald Alvis announced today that celebrity director Dylan Marks is coming to town to stage an original production called The Legends of Beckinfield. The play will be produced at the long-dormant Beckinfield Little Theatre, which was recently purchased by Alvis. The theater was the all but destroyed in a fire forty years ago and Alvis is financing the renovations. Marks is a well-known director and has had multiple successes on Broadway, including his award-winning production of “Spokane!” (which reviewers called “edgy” and “groundbreaking”). Residents are excited to audition for such a well-known director. Nov 7, 2011 In a blatant attempt to improve his image among townsfolk, Reginald Alvis has purchased the long-deserted, decaying Beckinfield Little Theatre. He plans to revive community theater in Beckinfield and has vowed to do something very special for the premiere production. Category:Locations